Real Happiness
by solivagaent
Summary: Mungkin bagi orang lain yang mendengar cerita itu sepintas, mereka akan menganggap Taehyung adalah pembawa masalah. Namun bagi Namjoon, pernyataan itu salah sepenuhnya. A BTS fic. namjin. slight kookv. (with kid!tae) A Sequel from "A Day"
1. Chapter 1

**Real Happiness**

 **.**

" **A Day" Prequel**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Son Ahra (OC)**

 **WARNING! BL, Kid!Tae, a little angst.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang waktu telah menunjukan lewat tengah malam. Namun Namjoon masih saja tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri, memandang anak semata wayangnya yang telah terlelap sedari tadi.

Bayangan tentang kisah cintanya dan Seokjin yang dengan _sangat terpaksa_ ia akhiri terus berputar di kepalanya, membuat otaknya jenuh. Ia sungguh merindukan pelukan hangat dari lelaki rupawan yang telah menemaninya selama hampir empat tahun itu, terhitung sejak Namjoon mulai berkuliah di kampus yang sama dengan Seokjin dan berakhir tepat seminggu sesudah dirinya diwisuda.

Helaan napas berat kembali terdengar untuk yang kesekian kalinya di ruangan seluas empat kali empat yang bernuansa warna favorit Taehyung itu. Jari-jari panjang Namjoon bermain di helaian halus milik Taehyung, sebelum mengecup sayang dahi yang sedikit tertutupi poni pendeknya tersebut. "Sleep tight, love."

Namjoon kemudian beranjak dari kasur single size milik Taehyung dan menutup pintunya perlahan, meninggalkan si kecil yang begitu disayanginya damai tertidur.

Meskipun makhluk polos namun iseng luar biasa itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa hubungannya dan Seokjin hancur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Iya jangan khawatir, ibuku sudah baik-baik saja. Oke baiklah, sekali lagi selamat atas kelulusanmu, sayang! Aku turut bahagia. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu di sana. Tunggu aku seminggu lagi, oke? Byeee."_

" _Bukan masalah besar, nyonya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, yeah? Salam untuk eommonim. Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Namjoon memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Seokjin, senyum lebar terpasang sempurna di wajahnya. Terkekeh pelan karena ia sempat mendengar kalimat protes Seokjin yang ia panggil nyonya barusan._

 _Hari ini adalah salah satu hari besar di hidupnya dan sayangnya Seokjin tidak bisa mendampinginya. Tapi tidak masalah, karena Seokjin sedang menemani ibunya yang sedang jatuh sakit dan tidak mungkin Namjoon tidak mengizinkannya untuk terbang ke luar kota selama dua minggu. Lagipula ia dapat_ merayakannya _dengan Seokjin secara spesial di lain hari._

 _Acara meriah tersebut baru saja selesai, dan Namjoon telah berada di perjalanan pulang ketika ponselnya kembali berdering. Tangannya yang tidak memegang kendali mobil segera meraih ponselnya yang bergetar statis di saku celananya._

 _Alisnya terangkat ketika melihat siapa yang menelponnya._

" _Halo?"_

" _Hey, Joon. Kita mencari-carimu dari tadi. Kau dimana?"_

" _Di.. jalan. Ada apa?"_

" _Dude seriously? Kau langsung pulang?"_

" _Memang aku mau menunggu apa lagi? Lebih baik aku istirahat di rumah sambil memeluk guling gemukku, membayangkan kalau itu Seokjin." Ia tertawa sendiri pada kalimat yang ia keluarkan._

" _Well, aku menelponmu untuk mengundangmu ke pesta perayaan kita. Berminat? Daripada kau busuk sendirian di rumah."_

 _Namjoon terdiam sebentar selama beberapa detik selagi mobilnya stuck di lampu merah._

" _Baiklah."_

 _Roda kendaraan mewah tersebut kemudian berbelok ke arah yang seharusnya tidak ia tuju._

 _Ke arah di mana semua cerita ini dimulai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Namjoon mengerang pelan. Kepalanya pusing, terasa sangat berat hingga ia kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping seorang yang tengah terlelap._

 _Kelopak matanya membuka menutup beberapa kali, mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi._

 _Suara umpatan kemudian keluar dari tenggorokannya yang tercekat. Dengan buru-buru, ia memaksakan memungut seluruh pakaian miliknya yang secara tidak sadar ia dan si sleeping beauty lempar sembarang semalam. Memakainya asal, berusaha sesegera mungkin untuk meninggalkan tempat terkutuk tersebut._

'Ini tidak benar. Ya, ini mimpi. Aku sedang bermimpi'

 _Ketika hendak membuka pintu kamar, ia menengok kebelakang sekali lagi. Memastikan untuk melihat wajah jalang mana yang ia tiduri malam itu, hanya untuk meredakan rasa gelisah yang hinggap di hatinya, untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak mengenal sama sekali sosok asing yang terlihat kelelahan tersebut._

 _Namun sayang, tubuhnya seketika terasa beku._

 _Dan di saat itu juga si cantik mulai terbangun dari alam mimpinya yang indah._

 _Terbangun ke kenyataan yang begitu pahit, yang terpaksa harus ia telan bulat-bulat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Seokjin, aku—"_

" _Nikahi dia, Namjoon."_

" _Tidak mungkin. Aku hanya mencintaimu, aku hanya sudi menikah denganmu."_

 _Tamparan keras lalu mendarat di pipi Namjoon. "Jangan gila, aku tahu kau tidak sengaja, aku tahu dia pun tidak sengaja. Kita bertiga sama-sama tidak mau menjalani semua takdir gila ini. Tapi inilah jalan yang harus kita lalui, Joon. Bagaimanapun aku tidak akan tega melihat sahabatku sendiri mengandung anak dari kekasihku, membesarkan malaikat kecil yang tengah bersarang di tubuhnya itu sendiri. Tanggung jawab tetaplah tanggung jawab. Jika aku telah menerima kenyataan getir ini, kalian juga harus menerimanya. Menikahlah. Itulah jalan menuju kebahagiaanmu yang sesungguhnya." tegas Seokjin. Ia mati-matian mengontrol intonasi suaranya agar tidak terdengar menyedihkan._

 _Namjoon meremas rambutnya frustasi, tamparan dari Seokjin seakan tidak mampu menandingi rasa sakit yang sekarang meremat hatinya, hingga nyaris hancur._

 _Ya, ini semua murni kesalahan._

 _Namjoon benar-benar salah karena telah membanting setir mobilnya di kala itu menuju tempat "meriah" pelepas penat yang diiming-imingi oleh teman-temannya._

 _Namjoon salah karena telah menenggak sebotol penuh minuman yang mengandung alkohol tinggi._

 _Namjoon salah karena telah menghadiri pesta yang di mana sahabat baik Seokjin sejak kecil juga turut memeriahkan acara itu._

 _Namjoon salah karena ia melupakan fakta bahwa ia adalah seorang peminum yang payah._

 _Namjoon salah karena telah merindukan Seokjin terlalu banyak._

 _Namjoon salah._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah hening sekian menit, tepukan pelan menghampiri pundak Seokjin. Sontak kedua insan yang sedang dirundung kesedihan itu menoleh, mendapati sesosok wanita cantik dengan senyum pahit. Kedua matanya terlihat bengkak, kantung matanya menghitam. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia kelelahan. Baik karena menangis, dan juga karena pikirannya terus terganggu._

" _Ahra,"_

 _Wanita itu mundur dua langkah, kedua belah bibirnya terbuka sedikit, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Arah pandangannya lurus kebawah, kosong._

" _Ahra dengarkan aku dulu, tenangkan dirimu. Sini." Seokjin menepuk space kosong di sofa yang ia duduki saat ini, senyum manis tidak pernah beranjak dari wajahnya._

 _Namjoon yang sedari tadi duduk di seberang Seokjin tidak mempunyai nyali sama sekali untuk menatap ke depan, ke arah Seokjin dan Ahra yang kini duduk bersebelahan. Ahra pun tidak mempunyai keberanian yang cukup untuk sekedar mengangkat kepalanya barang sesenti._

" _Dengar,"_

 _Atensi keduanya beralih pada Seokjin, walau pandangan mereka masih sama-sama menuju ke lantai._

 _Setelah satu kali helaan napas dalam, "Aku telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Aku tahu bagaimana kronologi kejadiannya persis, dan aku memahaminya. Hal-hal seperti ini memang sering kali terjadi tanpa ada yang menduga, bukan?" tawa kecil terlepas dari bibir cantiknya. "Aku yakin kalian berdua sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui apa yang aku ingin kalian lakukan untuk masa depan kalian. Maka dari itu, lakukanlah. Itu yang terbaik."_

 _Hening._

 _Ahra kembali terisak di kemudian menit. Salah satu telapak tangannya meremat perutnya, yang sekarang telah menjadi tempat tinggal sementara bagi seorang malaikat kecil._

 _Ia dirundung dilema berat, haruskah ia bersyukur akan kehadiran malaikat itu, ataukah mengutuknya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dengan segenap niat yang susah payah dikumpulkan, akhirnya Namjoon memutuskan untuk menikahi Ahra. Ahra yang tengah mengandung buah hati mereka._

 _Pernikahan mereka berlangsung sederhana, diadakan di taman kecil. Di mana mereka hanya mengundang kerabat terdekat, benar-benar terdekat. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengundang sahabat karibnya, ia perlu berpikir dua kali._

 _Karena semua orang tahu hatinya hanya milik Seokjin._

 _._

 _._

 _Lalu bagaimana dengan Seokjin?_

 _Tentu manusia berhati lembut itu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan momen terpenting di hidup sahabatnya, dan mantan kekasihnya._

 _Ia datang, membawa sebuket bunga tulip —bunga favorit Ahra— sebagai ucapan selamat. Senyuman tulus bersarang di wajahnya dimulai dari ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu, hingga pulang._

 _Dan ia sangat bersyukur tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari setetes air mata berhasil meloloskan diri dari penjagaannya yang ketat._

" _Kalian harus bahagia, Namjoon, Ahra."_

 _Setelahnya ia menghilang bagai dihisap bumi, tidak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana kabarnya lagi. Meninggalkan segunung kenangan indah jauh di belakangnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan hari itu akhirnya tiba._

 _Hari dimana sesosok malaikat yang ditunggu-tunggu lahir._

" _Dorong sedikit lagi, nyonya. Sedikit lagi."_

 _Ahra terengah hebat, seluruh tubuhnya telah diselimuti keringat serta urat lehernya tampak jelas terlihat. Namjoon menggenggam tangan istrinya kuat, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan untuk Ahra._

" _Sedikit lagi, Ahra. Kau bisa." bisiknya menyemangati._

 _Erangan kencang kemudian lolos dari bibir wanita anggun itu, bersamaan dengan lolosnya bayi laki-laki yang lucu._

 _Bersamaan dengan lolosnya nyawa seorang Son Ahra dari raganya._

 _Binar mata Namjoon bersinar begitu melihat anak pertamanya menangis keras, menggeliat di gendongan bidan yang membersihkan tubuhnya. Genggaman tangannya mengerat di tangan pucat Ahra. Namjoon sama sekali belum menyadari bahwa istrinya telah meninggalkannya bersama putranya untuk selamanya. Bahkan sebelum ia dapat melihat wajah tampan itu._

 _Di saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari si putra ke si ibu, di situlah ia sadar._

 _Dunianya kembali berantakan._

 _Di saat ia mulai menyayangi wanita yang tidak kalah lembut dari Seokjin itu,_

 _Di saat malaikat kecil mereka lahir,_

 _Di saat kebahagiaan seharusnya memeluk keluarga kecil mereka,_

 _Ahra meninggalkannya._

 _Dan Kim Taehyung?_

 _Ya, dia tumbuh tanpa mengenal sosok ibu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"PAPAAAAAAAA!"

Suara tangisan Taehyung memecahkan lamunan panjangnya, dengan tergesa ia menghampiri putranya. Mendapati kasur yang satu jam lalu ia tiduri telah basah oleh cairan pesing.

Pria itu terkekeh pelan lalu menggendong Taehyung, menepuk bokongnya perlahan, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ssh, tidak apa-apa. Akan papa bereskan nanti. Sekarang kita ganti celanamu dulu, ya?"

.

.

Konyol memang, Namjoon selalu lupa untuk mengenakan popok setiap kali Taehyung hendak tidur. Padahal, usia anak itu baru menginjak dua tahun lebih dua bulan. Usia di mana ia masih butuh banyak belajar untuk bisa buang air kecil sendiri, tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Setelah selesai mengganti celana Taehyung, ia menggandeng anak itu menuju kamarnya.

Ia sebenarnya masih mau untuk tidur bersama Taehyung, tapi bocah keras kepala itu selalu menolak. Dengan gaya sok jagoannya ia berkata, "Tae sudah besar, papa! Tae mau tidur sendiri, seperti Tarzan. Oh oh oh bahkan Tarzan selalu tidur sendiri di hutan! Tae tidak boleh kalah!" dan Namjoon hanya bisa mengiyakan.

"Sudah, sekarang tidur."

"Tidak mengantuk."

"Tidur."

"Tidak mau."

"Tae."

"Tae!"

Namjoon tertawa, mengacak rambut Taehyung gemas. Ia memang tidak akan bisa menang dari anak pembawa masalah ini.

Tapi tidak, tentu ia tidak akan menyebut Taehyung sebagai anak pembawa sial karena ia telah merusak hubungannya dengan Seokjin dan juga telah membuat Ahra mengorbankan nyawanya demi anak itu.

Baginya, Taehyung justru adalah pembawa kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya.

Taehyunglah yang menemaninya di masa-masa sulit, yang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa dengan celotehan serta tingkahnya, yang menghiburnya, yang memberinya semangat, yang keberadaannya sangat ia syukuri.

Dan ia pikir, omongan Seokjin memang benar. Ia telah menemukan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

"Papa, besok Tae ke tempat yang tadi lagi tidak?"

"Tempat tadi? Tidak, papa libur besok. Kenapa? Betah disana, hm?" Taehyung mengangguk lucu. "Iya! Seokjin hyung sangat baik. Tae disuapi!" ceritanya semangat.

Hati Namjoon mencelos di saat Taehyung menyebutkan nama itu.

Apa katanya tadi?

Seokjin hyung?

Namjoon mulai berpikir sebentar, memutar otak superiornya.

Tadi ia bertemu Jeongguk, adik angkat Seokjin. Dan sebelum ia pulang Jeongguk sempat berkata ia bekerja untuk membantu.. siapa?

Namjoon tercengang.

Iya, ia tidak mungkin salah. Jeongguk bekerja di sana pasti untuk membantu Seokjin. Seokjin bekerja di tempat itu. Ia yakin sekali.

Dan ia juga yakin bahwa Seokjin tidak tahu bahwa Taehyung adalah anaknya. Karena sejatinya Seokjin yang ramah memang mudah dekat dengan semua orang, terutama anak kecil.

Sial, bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi secara kebetulan.

Baiklah, mungkin ini jalan yang harus ia lalui. Namjoon bertekad, ia harus menemui Seokjin dalam waktu dekat.

.

"Hei,"

Sepasang manik kecokelatan itu langsung menatap Namjoon, penuh dengan rasa keingintahuan seperti biasanya. "He..i?"

Namjoon mencubit hidung mancung Taehyung, "Kalau begitu, besok Tae ingin bertemu Seokjin hyung tidak?"

Taehyung yang mendengar nama sosok yang sangat disukainya segera memekik kegirangan, "MAU! SEOKJINIE HYUNG! Tae mau."

"Oke, kapten. Sekarang kembali tidur. Besok—"

"Tapi Tae tidak mau paman Jeongguk." potong Taehyung tiba-tiba. Namjoon menaikkan salah satu alisnya bingung, lalu beberapa detik kemudian tergelak. "Baiklah, hanya Seokjin hyung."

"Hanya Seokjin hyung." ulang bocah itu tegas.

"Iya, hanya Seokjin hyung. Tidur, cepat."

Tubuh mungil itu lalu meringkuk sempurna di pelukan hangat ayahnya.

 _Kau memang membawa kebahagiaanku yang sesungguhnya, Taehyungie._

"Ingat ya, hanya Seokjin hyung, papa."

 _Lupakan, memang dasar setan kecil._

"Tidur, Kim Taehyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

atau to be continued?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hohoho kembali lagi bersama saya dalam cerita ini:(

I AM REALLY HAPPY WITH THE RESPONSES I GOT FROM THE PREVIOUS EPISODE. terima kasih banyak lho :")

dan dan daaan aku ada kesalahan dalam menulis umur taehyung di situ, harusnya dua puluh delapan bulan, bukan empat belas bulan. MAAF YA EMANG AGAK SERING ERROR PIKIRANKU. sobs.

terus aku memang sengaja bikin taehyung udah pinter ngomong di umur segitu KARENA AKU GEMES BANGET LIHAT SEUNGJAE DI THE RETURN OF SUPERMAN YANG MASIH PITIK MASIH KECIL TAPI UDAH JAGO BANGET NGOMONGNYA YA AMPUMDBDJDBJS

teruuuuuus kalau ada kesamaan jalan cerita dengan fanfic lain itu semua murni kebetulan ya kawan! diriku hanya terinspirasi dengan ff ff kid!bangtan di ao3 yang akhir akhir ini bikin aku keranjingan buat baca sOBS lucu lucu banget

.

.

.

.

.

and now imma reply the reviews bellow!

kiimandae. SUDAH DIBUAT YAAA PREQUELNYA, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca karyaku!

shiinasany. BDJSBSKSVDKDBSJ THANK YOUUUUU and aw im shy. hehehe terima kasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic punyakuuu.

joons. SUDAH YA SAYAAANG terima kasih sudah mau baca!

de uthie. hehehe iya end:") ideku mentok:") BTW TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAU BACA YAA!

7D. sudah nih, bagaimana pendapatnya? masih penasaran nggak HAHAHAHAH

dyahanjar331. AKU PUN GEMES BANGET YA AMPUN.

Iruyori. sudah niiiih. siap terima kasih sarannya!

QueenFujho. taehyungieku memang selalu lucu udndbjsbdjsbsjs

Kazuma B'tomat. iyaa aku pengennya bikin series gitu hueheueheheheh doain semoga ideku lancar ya!

parkceyepark. aku suka bikin karakter taehyung jadi cuek ke jeongguk HAHAHAHAH maafkan aq.

kyunakyu. sudah dibuat! tapi fokusnya ke namjin sekarang huhu semoga suka ya!

Nikeisha Farras. iya aku ada salah ngetik, harusnya dua tahun bukan setahun 8") terima kasih banyak buat sarannya ya! dan tadaaaa here you go the prequel!

ichizenkaze. BSJSBDKSBDKSB DEMEN NIH SAYA SAMA YANG HEBOH HEBRING BEGINI HAHAHAH TERIMA KASIH BANYAK LHO SAYA SENANG SAYA BAHAGIA MEMBACA REVIEWMU. nih udah ada, sekarang cepet menggelinjang. GA.

cheexz. HAAAAAAH LUCU BANGET KAMU GAK KALAH DARI TAEHYUNGIEKU. TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UDAH MAU BACA YAAA!

.

.

and ye that's all! me sarang yall heueheueheh CHUUUU.

silakan tulis pendapat maupun kritik dan saran di kolom review ya kawan, terima kasih! xx.


	2. Chapter 2

**Real Happiness**

 **.**

" **A Day" Prequel**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **WARNING! BL, Kid!Tae, a little angst.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeongguk duduk sendirian di ujung sofa kediamannya, setengah melamun. Pertemuan tak terduganya dengan Namjoon tadi membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan segala hal. Dimulai dari haruskah ia memberi tahu Seokjin soal ini? Bagaimana reaksinya nanti? Akankah dia akan tetap mau dekat dengan Taehyung jika suatu saat anak itu kembali ke sini?

Lamunan panjangnya membuat Jeongguk tidak sadar bahwa Seokjin telah duduk di sebelahnya, dengan senyuman hangatnya. "Ada apa, heh? Serius sekali."

Jeongguk mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Tidak, bukan hal penting."

Seokjin yang telah mengenal Jeongguk sepanjang anak itu bernapas tentu bisa memahami kapan dia berbohong dan kapan dia jujur.

Setelah menghela napas kecil, ia berujar, "Aku sudah tahu, kok."

Jeongguk menoleh bingung pada kakaknya, kedua alisnya terangkat tampan. "Maksudmu?"

"Tadi kau bertemu Namjoon, kan?" Jeongguk mengangguk sigap. "Ya, aku sudah tahu."

Hening sesaat.

"Tapi, bagaimana—"

Seokjin mengarahkan pandangannya ke kedua ujung jari-jari kakinya, "Aku memperhatikan mereka sejak pertama kali Namjoon menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini. Aku selalu memperhatikan setiap orang yang masuk ke sini, ingat? Waktu itu ia datang sendiri dan kira-kira sudah hampir tengah malam, mungkin baru pulang kerja. Ia bertanya pada salah satu pegawai apakah mungkin ia bisa menitipkan anaknya suatu saat tanpa menjadi member tetap karena pekerjaannya yang sulit diprediksi dan tidak mungkin baginya untuk terus merepotkan temannya sebagai tempat penitipan anak sementara. Dan yah, 10 hari kemudian, hari ini, aku bisa melihat dan berinteraksi langsung dengan malaikat kecilnya itu."

.

Jeongguk tidak merespon, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya bersikap setenang itu? Setelah dikhianati, setelah ditinggal Namjoon yang menikah dengan sahabatnya sendiri?

 _Tunggu, omong-omong tentang menikah dengan sahabatnya sendiri . ._

"Memang ke mana ibu Taehyung? Ia kabur?" tanyanya asal.

Mata Seokjin kini mulai berkaca-kaca, membuat Jeongguk panik. "E-eh tidak, bukan, maksudku—"

"Ahra meninggal dunia tepat saat melahirkan Taehyung." potongnya, suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Jeongguk lagi-lagi dibuat shock, dengan segera menarik kakaknya ke pelukannya. Memberi usapan menenangkan di punggungnya. Ia paham benar seberapa banyak Seokjin menyayangi sahabatnya itu, beda tipis dengan rasa sayangnya kepada Namjoon. Walaupun ia tahu rasa yang dimiliki Seokjin masih berat di lelaki itu.

"Maka dari itu aku menaruh perhatian extra pada Taehyung. Aku tahu anak itu tidak mengenal kasih seorang ibu sejak ia menghirup oksigen untuk yang pertama kalinya. Namjoon pasti juga memperhatikan Taehyung dengan sangat, tapi tetap saja, tanpa ibu rasanya pasti berbeda sekali. Anak itu sangat kuat."

Jeongguk mengangguk pelan, merasa sedikit bersalah karena tadi siang ia bersikap sedikit tidak baik pada Taehyung.

.

Satu menit kemudian, Jeongguk merasakan ponsel dikantung celananya bergetar. Ia dalam hati mengutuk, siapa sih yang berani menghubunginya dini hari begini?

Setelah meraih ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang tertera, ia dibuat kaget untuk yang sekian kalinya hari itu.

.

.

 _From: Namjoon hyung_

 _Jeongguk-ah, maaf mengganggu. Tolong tanyakan kakakmu apakah ia ada waktu kosong lusa? Taehyung terus saja merengek ingin bertemu. Dan ya, ia memberi tahuku tadi kalau Seokjin juga bekerja di tempatmu. Kalau tidak bisa, maka aku akan berkunjung ke day care dengan Taehyung besok. Tolong jangan beri tahu Seokjin dulu kalau Taehyung itu anakku._

 _._

 _._

Beberapa detik kemudian pesan kedua muncul.

.

.

 _From: Namjoon hyung_

 _Satu lagi, kalau jadi bertemu Taehyung berpesan bahwa kau tidak boleh ikut. Sepertinya anak itu benci sekali denganmu_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_ _kau apakan dia, heh?_

 _._

.

.

.

Mati kau, Jeongguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo aku kembali dengan kelanjutan super pendek ini:") mohon maaf ya kalau ceritaku ngga sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian hsndjsjdnskcbk DAN MAAFIN PENULISANKU YANG ACAKADUL ABIS.

.

Jadi gimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? D; Silakan tulis opini, kritik, dan saran di kolom review yaaa terima kasih banyak!


End file.
